<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The strange fairytale of a boy and his bear by venom_for_free</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877981">The strange fairytale of a boy and his bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free'>venom_for_free</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, One Shot, fairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a boy called Yuri.<br/>He was known for his hair, his mouth and his fury. </p>
<p>Alone all around, he was wandering the land, <br/>A basket with cookies and a bear in his hand. </p>
<p>--<br/>or: A little fairytale about a boy and his favorite teddy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Otayuriadvent2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The strange fairytale of a boy and his bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Initially written for the fairytale zine, now part of Otayuriadvent!<br/>Enjoy :D ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, there was a boy called Yuri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was known for his hair, his mouth and his fury. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alone all around, he was wandering the land, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A basket with cookies and a bear in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He traveled to his brother and brother-in-law,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when he stopped at a clearing and misery he saw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said, “What the frog am I doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looked down in his basket- “And where is my bear?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri turned- left and right- but no bear was found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Did I drop it back there on the ground?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy hurried back, but the teddy was lost,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he searched everywhere until a cat his way crossed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri looked twice, couldn’t believe what he saw, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the cat had the bear, locked tight in her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did his best, stretched his hand to retrieve-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the cat jumped away, deciding to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother Gothel!” He yelled and sprung to his feet, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>chasing the cat, that rejoiced in the lead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ran through the forest until the beast stopped,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jumped the roof of a house, and the teddy bear dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri sprung quickly, desperate to catch, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but a hand shot forward, the teddy bear snatched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of the boy stood an old, ugly witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GIVE ME MY BEAR YOU DUMB FUDGING BUTTERCUP.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands on his mouth, the boy was confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The heck I just said? Those are no words I would use!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Georgi the witch! Or for you- the wizard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now don’t make me angry, or I’ll summon a blizzard!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss my Aristocats,” Yuri growled at the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those rhymes were lazy, is that all that you can?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He widened his stance, ready to pounce, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when a third, grating voice, another presence announced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me the bear, it belongs to me, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am king JJ, and you’ll bend the knee.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri raised his hands, ignoring his glory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fairy is this- my horror story?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Georgi and addressed him once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hand me the bear- and this won’t turn to gore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand stretched in demand, Yuri puffed out his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch grinned back. “I think I should… hand it to the best.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck my Disney, you beast. The bear is mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ gloated, “Please, princess, could you stop the whine?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri’s eyes gleamed with hatred, he stumped his toe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll Rumpelstiltskin your face, you idiot foe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please, boys. Calm down, we didn’t yet start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And none of you is my Anya, my love and my heart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who in Helsinki is Anya?” Yuri yelled with a plea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s his ex-girlfriend now, and at least she is free.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wizard hissed loudly at the man who played king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was my one true love, you wouldn’t know the sting!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct, cause my Bella loves me to this day!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri ruffled his hair. “COULD YOU STOP THIS PLAY?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he wanted was Teddy, to get on the way back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But all those two idiots did was keep him off-track.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall do a contest!” Georgi declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ applauded, but Yuri’s teeth bared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop entertaining the fool, he has no claim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bear always was and will stay in my name.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know, the cat dropped it on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wizard was smiling wide and with glee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So here is your task, and you better listen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed to the house and the shindles glistened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since my Anya is gone, we don’t need this any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is all made of candy- the last eating is stronger.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you serious? That is the deal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We eat up your house like it is a meal?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgi nodded, and dramatically pointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Without my Anya, all I feel is disjointed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri rolled his eyes but entertained the fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him, JJ was covered in drool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us start, let us start!” He exclaimed in glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While he eats one shindle, I will eat three!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wizard raised his hand, then dropped it in sign,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and Yuri watched JJ eat like a swine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, rolling his head and quietly sat down,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>broke free some gingerbread to eat with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri nibbled and sucked on it, barely chewing,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wondering to himself, what JJ was doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ate and ate, like a man possessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Yuri just sighed and felt barely stressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Georgi, he noticed the other man’s grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri had listened, he knew the spin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For almost an hour, no one said a thing, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>until finally, JJ started to swing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He toppled left and then toppled right,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and dropped to the floor without further fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri ripped off a shindle and bit into it, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>then held out his hand, proud of his wit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said to us, the rules clear, I swear, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the LAST one eating will get the bear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Georgi just sighed, and muttered a wince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anya, I’ll save you, I am your prince…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here ugly duckling, or I’ll puss in your boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Give my bear back now, or I’ll turn to a brute.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disgust on his face, Georgi parted with the plush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ll stay a little, right? You are in no rush?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can cinder my ellas,” Yuri said in a hiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then turned on his soles and smiled in bliss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his basket and walked back to the path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they touched my Otabear, they would have felt my wrath.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing the teddy close to his chest, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he returned to the woods and followed his quest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally back, he knocked the door of his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YURI KATSUKI?” - “What is the bother?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped to the side- “Welcome home, Goldilocks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the younger couldn't move, frozen with shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- I thought… I should meet my brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Viktor came to the front. “Oh, there is the other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack my beanstalk.” He screamed, “We are related?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am the man your mother dated?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you are my father or just a friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri looked pained, wishing this would end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends, Yurio, what do you want me to be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and yelled, “I want to be free!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Free of what?” Otabek asked. “What is the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me, I’m going crazy. Like a madhatter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Yuri, you’re home and all is well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god, Beka. I was trapped in hell!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “And… why the fuck are you rhyming?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri blinked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you rhyming? You… Finished my sentences. In rhymes. Like some sort of Disney princess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri clutched his fingers over his mouth and looked around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was on the couch with Otabek, in the background an old press conference running on the TV. Georgi was going on about Anya again, while JJ tried to get all the attention. Viktor and Yuri seemed to have forgotten that other people even existed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked at the screen, then at his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude… I had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weirdest</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><blockquote class="userstuff">
  <p>Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae">Taedae</a>, and to you as the reader.<br/>I'm also on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free">Tumblr</a><a href="https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/">, Instagram</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/venom_for_free">Twitter</a></p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>